Cut out the Middleman, Just Fuck the Wig
'''Cut out the Middleman, Just Fuck the Wig' is the fifty-fifth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Your Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike video got me into SF. What are things that help you get into the aggressive mindset when playing games? from Tarek *Pat: Just rush them down, and mentally check you are varying your options. Always go forward and make them panic. *Woolie: When you might usually take the time to assess the situation, move forward. Q: If each of you had an anime based off your life what would the genre/concept be? from Roman *Woolie: Slice of life/post-apocalyptic mecha *Liam: Slice of life/harem/boxing *Pat: Supernatural-esque black comedy like Samurai Flemenco with monsters and stupid shit. Alternatively trapped in an anime/MMO *Matt: Dark brooding fantasy slice of life that has boxing mecha Q: What are some great examples of remixes of a main theme used at the right time? from Kenneth *Liam: The World Ends With You and Nier ''both use that to extremely good effect. *Pat: ''Persona 4 *Matt: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Q: Why are there two copies of Battle Fantasia thrown into the stack of games shown on Friday Night Fisticuffs? from Detroit Sentai *Woolie: A motherfucker never gave me my copy back. One of them is empty. Q: Would you like to see more games that have a difficulty mechanic that scales with performance or stays with static difficulty? from Brian *Pat: I love scaling difficulty if they're built for normal or advanced people. *Woolie: I don't like it. I like it if it's done in the way of adaptive AI. *Liam: When it works it's good, but when it doesn't it's absolute horse shit that ruins the game. Q: Red Letter Media recently talked about Sonic games. from Jake *Liam: That video is full of shit. *Pat: I think it's incorrect but sincere. Q: What is a good example of an amazing song from a terrible anime? from Steven *Woolie: Stellvia of the Universe - Sora no Koe *Pat: The orchestral version of "Simple and Clean" is so much better than anything else in the Kingdom Hearts series. *Liam: Say what you will about .hack, that soundtrack is phenomenal. All the shitty Sonic games have great soundtracks. *Matt: Black Lagoon Q: Has there ever been a design for a character or concept art in early stages that you liked more than the final design? from Lawrence *Woolie: All the time! Juri especially. *Pat: There's this guy named Zubaz.... *Liam: Lily Bergamo *Matt: Girl Abel Q: What non-British, non-Japanese foreign show can you think of that you've enjoyed? from Jorge *Pat: K-dramas are amazing. *Liam: I've watched a bunch of Korean dramas with my girlfriend. Also Wakfu. *Woolie: Cybersix *Matt: The Returned Q: Drop a random favourite movie line or section of a movie you really love. from Cody *Pat: "EVERYONE" from The Professional" *Matt: "C'MON, KILL ME NOW! DO IT!" from Predator *Woolie: "You can't buy love, Joe" from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Liam: A million lines from the The Terminator series. Q: In the Friday Night Fisticuffs intro has Woolie entering the room as the logo pops up, but clearly the shot before that has Woolie sitting on the couch getting a stick. What are we supposed to believe, that this is some kind of magic couch that transports Woolie out of the room like nothing happened!? from Elena *Liam: Woolie called the shot on that video. Q: Is there any way to save your hope for the MUGEN engine? from The Abes X *Pat: There's never been more hope now that Salty Bet is keeping it alive. Q: Off the top of your head, name a company-themed character that appeared in a video game, not a mascot. from J.K.S. *Pat: Pepsi Man. *Woolie: Akiman *Liam: The Prinny games. Q: You have to take one bump. Sure shot head through a table, or dive off a ladder. from Mark *Pat: Table shot to the head. *Woolie: Table shot to the head. *Matt: Dive off a ladder. *Liam: Dive off a ladder. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: I challenge Woolie to watch BoJack Horseman *Woolie: I challenge Matt to watch Rick and Morty. I will also be playing Transistor. *Liam: I'm hoping my copy of Bullet Girl arrives today. *Pat: Diablo III and Hajime no Ippo Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Vortex Infinitum", Robo-Ky's theme from Guilty Gear. Category:Podcast Episodes